


To Pay Respects

by Ferith12



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beren can talk to animals and not enough people talk about this, F/M, Wolves, Wolves Deserve Rights, post death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Shortly after they were returned to the hither shore, as they made their way toward Doriath, a pack of free wolves encircled their camp.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	To Pay Respects

Shortly after they were returned to the hither shore, as they made their way toward Doriath, a pack of free wolves encircled their camp.

Luthien heard them first, and she stood, her hand upon her dagger, and a song ready on her lips. Beren was aware of them shortly after, “These are not servants of the enemy, but they behave strangely,” he said, “I will speak with them.”

He walked out towards them, showing, in the speech of wolves, that he meant no harm, but he gave no submission. Luthien could, with but a word, send them all to sleep or running for the woods, never daring to return. The leader of the pack came to meet him, eyes shining in the light of their fire.

“Swift in Wisdom,” Beren said to him, “What brings you here?”

“Beast Friend,” said the wolf, “We come to pay our respects to Hound, Swift in Wisdom who called you and the Nightingale master in the manner of his people before he died. He was a great and honorable enemy to us of the wild who hunt what we may find, and he had our respect if not our friendship. Further, he was a mighty enemy to the Great Enemy, and he slew the Twisted One, and for that we are grateful. His name shall be held on the wind.”

“You honor him,” Beren said, “And I thank you and all who sing of him.”

“I have a second thanks to send the Nightingale, if you do not think it unfitting,” the wolf said, “We still hear tidings from our kin in the Darkness. It is said that the Twisted One was an abomination of the Great Enemy, that he suffered ever in pain and fear and anguish without rest, and that the Nightingale caused him to sleep in peace for a little while. For that kindness we would thank her.”

“The rumors you have heard are true,” Beren said, “And I do not think your thanks unfitting. What was done to the Twisted One was cruel, and I hope he has found peace and freedom in his death.”

So Beren returned to Luthien Tinuviel by the fireside and told her all these things, and they slept that night together beneath the stars without fear of danger, for the wolves ringed round them and kept watch. 

In the morning there was no trace of their coming save their footprints in the soft earth, but Luthien sang a song of thanks and of friendship, and they heard distant howls raised upon the wind in answer.


End file.
